Raina
Raina is an active member on the bits & Bytes Discord server, partially known for having created a bot, Precipitation. Although Raina's real name has been revealed, possibly due to her previous username on Discord being Rain, she now prefers to keep it in hiding. History After lurking through Philip's older content, Rain found that Philip had been having a Discord server with a weekly hosted event known as Weekly Chats. Rain, being 11 at the time, really wanted to join the weekly chats, so she created a Discord account and set off to join the formerly-known as AstralPhaser Central late March. Rain barely even knew what Discord was like, so after joining Discord, she was looking through things. She suddenly noticed a new thing was created on the side (what Rain didn't know was known as a text channel), which was #interrogation. It perked her interest, so she looked, and started sending messages to a moderator, who went by the name of TravisNC. He asked her to share any social media account she had, such as YouTube. After doing so, she was let out of interrogation. After a few days of involvement in the community, and even going into Weekly Chat #9, where she let out an awkward introduction, she saw somebody in the chat known as JayXKanz666. At first, he was very rude to her, mainly because of Rain's immaturity, but they eventually became good friends. Rain would often talk to JayXKanz666, and many of his friends as well. Eventually, he became known as "jassiexkanz666", or "jassie". Rain didn't like this, and had a light meltdown, before calming down and accepting it. After a while, they came out as "MtF", or another way to say transgender. Raina accepted this new change, however, had a very light feeling something was up, as they had changed their personality to attempt to fit a female personality. After a while of continuing conversation almost as normal, Jassie, after stating that they hate "o", gained hatred towards a user known as Reflectronic. Jassie and Rain eventually cut contact on Jassie's end. Later that day, they regained contact, and resumed on a lower-level of friendship. All then continued as normal, until Rain had discovered his true self, and became Raina! (she was known as a he beforehand) Jassie, however, did NOT accept this, but wasn't willing to show it. Jassie would now not care about Raina, and continue calling her by "him", "Rain", and her real name (or deadname), even though Raina was respecting Jassie back. After a while of this occurring, Raina couldn't take it, and tried to fight back by attempting to correct Jassie. Jassie didn't care, and ignored Raina. With Raina's already grown hatred towards Jassie, Jassie began back-talking Raina, causing Raina's reputation to drop significantly, given to Jassie instead. Unfortunately for Jassie, this was the pinnacle of where their own reputation was going down the hill, as everybody started realizing the truth about them. Jassie was disregarded, and everyone she harmed, including Raina, were welcomed back into the community, and all returned for Raina. She now spends day-to-day with the members, including the formerly former, whenever possible. Category:Current Members